Draaien, draaien
"Draaien, draaien" (ook bekend als "Zottenfestival") is een lied uit De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame en wordt gezongen door Clopin en de inwoners van Parijs. Het lied begint met Clopin die uitlegt wat het zottenfestival inhoudt, hierna volgt een dansoptreden van Esmeralda. Aan het eind van het nummer wordt Quasimodo gekroond tot koning van het zottenfestival en warm ontvangen totdat er tomaten naar hem worden gegooid door Frollo's wachters en even later ook het publiek tegen hem keert. Tekst Draaien, draaien (NL)= Treed aan, treed op Sluit de kerken, doof de kaars Lap de regels aan je laars Treed aan, treed op Kom op vermaak je op en top Fopneus op, vertel een mop Zet de wereld op z’n KOP! Eén keer in het jaar wordt het werk neergelegd Alles draait en recht is krom en krom is recht Maak de knechten koning en de koning knecht Iedereen op straat doet lekker mal Laat de duivel in je los dat durf je best Deze dag wordt het gezag gepest Iedereen mag spotten op het zottenfestival! Draaien, draaien Eén, twee, hupsakee, daar ga je! Draaien, draaien Masker op en laat ze raaien Benen hoog, hierbuiten is het bal Iedereen viert zottenfestival! Draaien, draaien Speel op de trompet en trommel! Draaien, draaien Gooi confetti, maak maar rommel Meestal zijn ze 't beste paard van stal ’t Is weer tijd voor leut en larie Op de zesde januari Iedereen viert zottenfestival! Treed aan, treed op Boerenburgers, grijp je kans Bidt maar vast een rozenkrans Treed aan, treed op Zij brengt u in diepe trance Bent u klaar? ’t Is althans Dans, la Esmeralda DANS! Hier is dan dat lang verwachte ogenblik Hier is het moment wie is het? U of ik? Wie bezorgt er ons de allergrootste schrik? Wie wordt koning van dit festival? Lelijk, zijn gezicht bestijgt meteen de troon Doe een waterspuwer na en je krijgt een kroon Trek een eng gezicht dan zul je Zottenkoning zijn! Draaien, draaien Wie is er het mooiste lelijk? Draaien, draaien Treed naar voren, dat beveel ik Wees de koning van dit festival! Met zijn allen! Eens per jaar wordt alles op zijn kop gezet Eens per jaar wordt lelijk mooi eens opgemerkt Hoor het tromgeroffel steek de loftrompet Eens per jaar dankzij dit festival Doe vandaag wat anders nooit eens kan of mag Wat is er nog aangenamer dan een lach? Kom, geniet nu van de kroning Lelijkheid krijgt een beloning Kan er iemand zijn als koningin? De hele dag zal iedereen… Draaien, draai maar… Draaien, draaien, Eén, twee, hupsakee, daar ga je! Draaien, draai maar mee! |-|Topsy Turvy (EN)= Come one, come all Leave your looms and milking stools coop the hens and pen the mules Come one, come all Close the churches and the schools it's the day for breaking rules Come and join the Feast of... FOOLS! Once a year, we throw a party here in town Once a year, we turn all Paris upside down Every man's a king and every king's a clown Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day It's the day the devil in us gets released It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools Topsy Turvy Everything is upsy-daisy Topsy Turvy Everyone is acting crazy Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day Topsy Turvy Beat the drums and blow the trumpets Topsy Turvy Join the bums and thieves and strumpets Streaming in from Chartres to Calais Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy On the sixth of "Januervy" All because it's Topsy Turvy day Come one, come all Hurry, hurry; here's your chance See the mystery and romance Come one, come all See the finest girl in France Make an entrance to entrance Dance la Esmeralda... Dance! Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for Here it is, you know exactly what's in store Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore Now's the time we crown the King of Fools! So make a face that's horrible and frightening Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools Why? Topsy Turvy Ugly folks, forget your shyness Topsy Turvy You could soon be called "Your Highness" Put the foulest features on display Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day Ev-er-y-bo-dy! Once a year we throw a party, here in town (Salutin' to the king!) Once a year we turn all Paris upside down (Ha ha! Oh, what a king) Once a year the ugliest will wear a crown (Girls, give a kiss) Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day (We've never had a king like this) And it's the day we do the things that we deplore On the other 364 Once a year We love to drop in Where the cheer Is never stoppin' For the chance to pop some popinjay And pick a king who'll put the top in Top...sy... Tur...vy... Topsy Turvy Mad and crazy Upsy-daisy Topsy Turvy Day! Universum Categorie:De Klokkenluider van de Notre Dame liedjes